<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pinky promise by PartofWorld</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29128872">Pinky promise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartofWorld/pseuds/PartofWorld'>PartofWorld</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wilmuga One shots [47]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Inappropriate Humor, Investigations, M/M, Matteo ma pecha, Promises, Talking, Wilmuga, chaotic badass, monolog w dżungli, no dał słowo i już, piranie i Matteo w tle, przerwa na gadanie podczas przesłuchiwania podejrzanego, przesłuchiwanie Matteo wersja crackowa, sugerowane Wilmuga, sugerowane married Wilmuga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:20:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29128872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartofWorld/pseuds/PartofWorld</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Crackowa wersja przesłuchiwania Matteo przez Smugę w 7 tomie z wyjaśnieniem, czemu ten go po prostu nie zabił.<br/>No pewnym ludziom nie da się kłamać, po prostu. Nawet jeśli jest się Smugą.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andrzej Wilmowski/Jan Smuga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wilmuga One shots [47]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pinky promise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Dlaczego mnie nie zabijesz?!?</p><p>- Komuś coś obiecałem... - padła lakoniczna odpowiedź od opartego o drzewo podróżnika. </p><p>- Nic nie powiem! Zdradziłem ich, jestem mordercą, masz rację! Na litość boską, zabij mnie po prostu!!</p><p>- Nie mogę. Dałem komuś słowo, że kończę z wymierzaniem sprawiedliwości. Wybacz, Matteo, nic z tego - wzruszył spokojnie ramionami. </p><p>- Powiedz, że sam to zrobiłem! Że sam sobie strzeliłem w łeb! Senor Smuga, proszę!</p><p>- To nie wchodzi w grę. Nie na tym polega dawanie komuś słowa. Po za tym ja jemu nie umiem kłamać - zerknął spod linii kapelusza na swojego jeńca - To jest w sumie całkiem śmieszne... - uznał z namysłem - Odkąd pamiętam umiałem zmyślać każdemu. I temu jednemu człowiekowi nie umiem. Ciekawe, nie?</p><p>- Senor...</p><p>- Próbowałem tylko trzy razy. I za każdym razem się zorientował. Dobrze, że jego syn nie ma tak samo. Inaczej już by się wydało, że się hajtnęliśmy. Nie mam pojęcia, jakby to można mu powiedzieć. Hm. Mija trzeci rok a dalej nic się nie popierdzieliło z tą jedną konspiracją. To w sumie śmieszne. Taka cisza przed burzą jakby. </p><p>Matteo spojrzał na niego nienawistnie.</p><p>- Dlaczego mi to mówisz?! - warknął.</p><p>Otrzymał krzywy, bardzo wilczy uśmiech.</p><p>- Bo i tak <em>nikt</em> ci nigdy nie uwierzy... - odparł Smuga ze spokojem, a potem jakby sobie przypomniał, rzucił - No, to co z tymi informacjami, Matteo? Nie znam się na rybach za dobrze, ale te piranie chyba są całkiem głodne...</p><p>Wiszący z drzewa na sznurze, Metys posłał mu wściekłe spojrzenie.</p><p>- Zabiję cię - wydusił przez zęby.</p><p>Podróżnik zawahał się, potem wzruszył ramionami.</p><p>- No spoko. Ale uprzedzam, że jest już całkiem spora kolejka chętnych. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>